A Talisman
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Athos receives two best gifts on his birthday.


"Aramis, I need your help, open the damn door!"

Aramis nearly fell off his bed, hearing a loud bang on his door. He dressed himself as quickly as he could and opened the door with a sleepy expression to face an angry, but clearly worried D'artagnan.

"D'artagnan, what's going on? What are you doing here so early? Is everything ok?" – Panic rushed through his chest, making him forget his anger for being awoken so early.

"Everything is bad, Aramis! So bad! I am the worst brother ever!" – The Gascon said seriously, making shivers run through Aramis' spine.

"Why, what happened? Is anyone injured or dead? For god's sake, boy, tell me why are you so worried and what do you mean by being the worst brother?" – Aramis was losing his patience, but managed to keep calm as he didn't want to scare the already worried brother.

"Do you remember my birthday last year?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with your nervousness?" – Asked highly confused marksman, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Athos gifted me an expensive sword."

"So?" – Aramis still didn't understand what D'artagnan wanted to say.

"It's his birthday in a week and I still haven't chosen what to gift him. I can never afford anything expensive." – The boy hung his head in guilt.

Aramis chuckled slightly, before wrapping his youngest brother in a warm embrace, stroking his back comfortingly.

"Relax, boy, we will think of something. To be honest, I also haven't bought anything yet."

"Yeah, neither have I." – Said a third voice, making the two men startle a bit.

"Welcome to our world, then, Porthos." – Said Aramis.

"We all know he hates celebrating birthdays and receiving gifts." – Porthos said warningly, - "What if he gets angry when we give him his present?"

"Athos is the most sensitive man I know, so trust me, he will be very happy".

"I don't know, Aramis. What if we just let him be?"

"Oh come on, Porthos, what kind of brothers we will be, if we leave our friend alone on his own birthday!" – D'artagnan scolded the larger man.

Porthos thought for a while and hung his head in shame. Aramis and D'artagnan were right. Athos had suffered long enough during the last five years. He deserved some happiness and if his friends were able to lighten his never ending grumpy mood, then they had to do their best.

"You are right, I am sorry."

"It's ok, Mon Ami, we all make mistakes."

"So, what are we going to do?" – Asked the Gascon.

"Let's gift him something memorable. From all of us, so our dear grumpy cat will never forget his slightly annoying friends".

"Good idea, Aramis." – The other two praised him in unison.

"I know that I am a pure genius, but it's good to hear from someone else as well." – Aramis playfully bowed his head.

"Will our genius be kind and decide what to gift Athos as well?" – Porthos asked.

"I gave you an idea. Now it's your turn to think of something. Come on lads, move your heads."

After thinking for more than two hours, Aramis got an idea.

"I know! Let's gift him a bracelet or a chain with a pendant of the first letters of our names!"

"Athos will strangle us with our very own gift". – Said D'artagnan, shuddering at the thought.

Aramis glared at him and shook his head.

"No, it will be his talisman and our sign of love for him."

"I don't want to ruin my beautiful neck!" – The Gascon whined and clutched his neck as if someone was really strangling him.

"Shut up, lad, no one will strangle us. Aramis is right. Athos let go of his previous chain long time ago, so his neck will not have a problem to wear another one."

"What is going on here?" – Asked a quiet, but commanding voice behind Porthos.

"Captain?" – The Gascon said, not believing his eyes, - "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I have a job for you." – Treville said hesitatingly, not believing himself that he had just said a lie.

"What job?" – Asked Aramis eagerly.

"Umm… I…." – Treville murmured, desperately looking for possible jobs.

"Tell us, captain." – D'artagnan urged him, guessing the real reason of his presence, but wanting the captain to admit it himself.

"I want you to…" – Treville left the sentence unfinished, still looking for another lie.

"Help you to find a gift for Athos on his birthday". – D'artagnan finished for him with a grin.

Treville's head shot up. He glared at the boy, but D'artagnan stared at him back unblinkingly. Finally, the captain sighed.

"Ok, I don't know what to gift Athos and need your help. Happy now?" – He asked with his eyes still focused on the Gascon.

"Very." – D'artagnan smirked.

"Are you going to help me, or not?"

"We already have an idea, captain. We are planning to gift him a chain with a pendant of the first letters of our names. It will be his talisman." – Porthos explained.

"Good idea". – Treville admitted.

"We can add "T" on the chain as well, if you don't mind, of course."

"Of course, not, D'artagnan. I love Athos no less than you three. I also want to bring him good luck."

"So it's decided!" – Aramis clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Not so fast, Aramis. We will need plenty of money to buy a silver chain and order the jeweler some silver letters."

"Porthos is right". – The Gascon pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, gentlemen." – Said Treville, - "I will pay for everything."

The three were ready to argue with him, but the captain cut them off with his commanding tone.

"Don't argue with me, I will pay for everything and we will gift him that chain together. Understood?"

The trio nodded and followed the Captain to the Garrison.

* * *

Days went by. Athos' gift was ready and wrapped in a beautiful red box, hidden safely in Aramis' quarters. Now they had to wait for a few more days to make Athos happy.

They were all excited, but Athos' disappearance ruined everything. It was D'artagnan, who noticed it first, but he thought the swordsman was drunk somewhere in a dirty tavern and would show up when he was ready, but when he didn't, the boy started getting worried.

"Our Athos is a melancholic one, so maybe he needs some private time for himself. Let's not bother him, lad. He will come back soon." – Aramis assured him, but D'artagnan still had a bad feeling.

Finally came the day they were waiting for so eagerly. The four men (Treville was also there) stood in line in the morning, wanting to welcome their friend, but he didn't come. The men exchanged confused looks. Athos never took so much time for his privacy.

"Do you think he is all right?" – D'artagnan asked, growing concerned.

"I don't know. He never got away for so long time." – Replied Aramis, no less concerned than him.

"Let's check his quarters. If he's not there, perhaps his landlady will know something." – Porthos suggested.

"Let's go, then."

They reached their friend's quarters. Treville carefully knocked on the door, but received no answer.

"Athos, son, are you in there?" – The captain asked loudly, knocking again. Nothing.

"Maybe he's sleeping."

"No, Porthos, Athos never sleeps so late even during his hangover".

Suddenly D'artagnan heard a sound similar to a groan and his bad feeling returned immediately.

"He's in there!" – He said and pushed the door with all his strength to yank it open and get inside with a lighting speed.

Athos was laying on his back, eyes closed, limbs spread on the bed carelessly. His face was tomato red and sweaty.

D'artagnan rushed to his side, checking his forehead to find it burning. Athos had a fever!

"He has a very high fever!" – A shiver of panic rushed through the Gascon's body.

"I'll go get a doctor!" – Treville ran outside.

Aramis kneeled beside his friend, patting his cheek gently.

"Athos? Come on, wake up, brother."

A low groan escaped the swordsman's lips as he tried to open his burning eyes. He blinked several times, before his sight was finally restored.

"Mis?" – He asked, unsure.

"Yes, Mon Ami, that's me and Porthos and D'artagnan over there."

Athos fixed his eyes on them and gave them a weak smile.

"How long have you been in this condition?" – Aramis asked gently, checking his forehead again.

"Three days." – He blurted out.

Aramis sighed and gestured D'artagnan to bring a bowl of cold water and a piece of cloth. The boy ran outside with a worried expression on his face.

"Can you sit up?"

Athos grunted, but with a great difficulty sat up. Aramis put a pillow behind his head to let it rest comfortably.

"Why didn't you tell us?" – Porthos asked, talking for the first time during the situation.

"Didn't want to bother you."

"So you prefer to die?!" – Porthos yelled.

"Porthos!" – Aramis scolded him, before turning his attention to the sick man.

"Listen up, Athos, if you ever think you will bother us by sharing your problems, I'll punch you so hard, you will beg me to kick you." – Aramis paused, hearing Athos' chuckle as the marksman repeated his own words and then Aramis went on: - "When are you going to understand you are special to us? You can rely on us anytime. We will never get tired of helping you, got it? That's what brothers are for. And we are your brothers in everything but blood. It's our duty to protect each other, so let's never do that again, ok?"

The love in Aramis' eyes was so great that Athos wanted to cry. What did he do to deserve such brothers? He always thought of being incapable of making friends, but he felt a deep connection with these four men. Although they were a bit childish sometimes, nothing would stop them from risking their lives for each other. Athos adored them silently, but was always unable to express his feelings properly. There were many things he wanted to them. That he loved them, was grateful to have them, that he would do anything for them, but looking at Aramis now, he thought there was no need to say anything at all. They understood it without words and that was the proof of the connection between them.

D'artagnan returned with asked items and placed them on Athos' bedtable, giving him a concerned look.

"Will he be ok?"

"He will, D'artagnan, don't worry". – Porthos answered him as Aramis was busy putting a wet cloth on his friend's hot forehead. The water was a pure bliss and Athos let out a sigh, clearly pleased with the feeling.

Soon a breathless Treville returned with his personal medic behind him.

"How is he?" – He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Porthos and D'artagnan just shrugged in response. Treville's doctor went towards Athos to check his forehead before giving him a dark liquid to drink. Athos swallowed it with a look of disgust on his face and collapsed back on the bed heavily, putting an arm on his eyes.

"He will need to drink it in every four hours during three or four days. Depends on how strong his organism is. Frequently press a wet cloth on his forehead and don't forget to give this medicine to him. If his condition worsens, immediately come to me". – The doctor instructed, wished them good luck and went.

Athos fell asleep in ten minutes after drinking his medicine. His friends stayed there to watch over him.

"Thank god he is alive". – Porthos sighed warily, stroking his friend's hair gently.

"I can't believe he kept himself fevered for three days!" – D'artagnan said, pacing around.

"That's our Athos, boy. He always puts himself below everything." – Replied Aramis, playing with his cross.

"We shall never leave him alone ever again". – Treville sighed.

The first thing Athos saw, when he woke up was Aramis' smiling face looking down at him. He blinked and tried to sit up, surprised to find an energy in himself.

"Hello, my dear patient, slept well?"

Athos nodded and looked at the other two. Porthos and Treville were looking at him fondly with

gentle smiles on their faces. As for D'artagnan, his expression was a mixture of concern and anger. Athos understood.

"I am sorry, gentlemen". – He said in broken voice and lowered his head feeling ashamed for making his friends worried.

Before he could understand what was happening, Athos suddenly found himself in his friends' warm embrace, their breaths tickling his neck and face.

"This is the best birthday gift ever." – Athos announced, suddenly remembering about the special day and looked at his friends gratefully getting three confused looks in response.

"Which gift?" – D'artagnan voiced their puzzlement.

"I spent my birthday in the comforting presence of my dearest friends. You took care of me and stayed with me when I needed you the most. What else do I have to ask for?"

Athos' confession brought tears in the men's eyes as they hugged him again, stroking his back.

"You would do the same for us, dear friend." – Aramis replied.

"And as for the gift, I think you will like something more real, won't you?" – Asked Porthos grinning as he took out the chain from his pocket and handed it to Athos.

The swordsman stared at the object in his hands for a moment, before his face broke into a wide smile. The chain was beautiful having silver "A.P.D.T." as a pendant.

"Thank you…" – Athos choked out, unable to find right words.

"So you like it?" – D'artagnan asked eagerly.

Athos nodded and quickly put it on his neck, running a thumb across it fondly.

"You didn't have to do that. It probably costed more than you earn per a year!"

"Athos, money is nothing. We wanted you to remember that we are always with you. We love you as a brother and will always be there for you. We bought it for you as a talisman and a sign of our love for you". – Treville explained, clapping on his shoulder gently.

Athos was unable to speak. He held back a sob. Having friends like them was something everyone dreamt of and he found himself beyond lucky. He would never forget his real brother, but he had brothers in arms who would give him enough courage to keep living.


End file.
